1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip-out ironing board with pedestal, sleeveboard, flatiron tray and laundry depository surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ironing boards are generally known. However, heretofore no board is known that adequately takes account of the ergonomic aspects.
Thus, ironing boards are on the market into which a few accessories are integrated, such as a flatiron tray, but which, because of their design, permit no other expansions, or these must be mounted additionally.
Consequently, the ironing board becomes either unwieldy, i.e., it can only be transported or stored with difficulty, or these parts must be attached each time prior to use or dismounted on completion of the ironing. This leads to the ergonomic drawbacks mentioned above, which can be overcome by a systematic arrangement of all the accessories to facilitate the work of the operator.
Another problem with known ironing boards is that, if the ironing board is set up on an uneven baseplate, such as a carpet or the like, there are no means for levelling the pedestal.
Also, no ironing boards are known wherein the pedestal is so constructed as to permit ironing in a sitting position.
The arrangement of the pedestal causes the operator's knee to bump against it. Further, in the prior art models it has been shown that the pedestal can flip out inadvertently during transport. This may cause property damage or even injuries.
There is no provision for retaining a squeeze bottle or the like, and thus it may turn over during ironing if no special depository surface is provided therefor.